The Year In Sports 1996
The Year In Sports 1996 is the sixth video of the "Year In Sports" video series. Narrated by Marv Albert Marv's Opening Speech Table of Contents NCAA Football *Lawrence Phillips was charged of assaulting basketball player Kate McEwen, but instead of being kicked out the team, Tom Osborne decided to suspend Phillips for six games *1996 Fiesta Bowl - Nebraska Cornhuskers 62, Florida Gators 24 (National Championship Game) Interviewees *Sandy Bailey - S.I. Senior Editor *Darnell Autry - Northwestern *Tommie Frazier - Nebraska NFL *Super Bowl XXX - Dallas Cowboys 27, Pittsburgh Steelers 17 Interviewees *Peter King - S.I. Senior Writer *Brent Jones - 49ers *Rod Woodson - Steelers *Yancey Thigpen - Steelers *Larry Brown - Cowboys NCAA Basketball *Mississippi State upset Kentucky in the SEC Championship *Princeton Tigers upset UCLA in the first round *National Championship - Kentucky Wildcats 76, Syracuse Orangemen 67 Interviewees *Alexander Wolff - S.I. Senior Writer *Marcus Camby - UMass *Dontae' Jones - Mississippi State *John Wallace - Syracuse *Walter McCarty - Kentucky Boxing *In women's boxing, Christy Martin defeats Deirdre Gogarty *Andrew Golata DQd for delivering low blows to Riddick Bowe which causes a riot to erupt Interviewees *Richard O'Brien - S.I. Senior Editor Hockey NHL *Stanley Cup Finals - Colorado Avalanche 4, Florida Panthers 0 **Game 1 - Avalanche 3, Panthers 1 **Game 2 - Avalanche 8, Panthers 1 **Game 3 - Avalanche 3, Panthers 2 **Game 4 - Avalanche 1, Panthers 0 (3OT; Uwe Krupp scored cup-winning goal in triple overtime) World Cup of Hockey *World Cup Finals **Game 1 - Canada 4, USA 3 **Game 2 - USA 5, Canada 2 **Game 3 - USA 5, Canada 2 Interviewees *Michael Farber - S.I. Senior Writer *Joe Sakic - Avalanche *Patrick Roy - Avalanche *John Vanbiesbrouk - Panthers The Majors Tennis *Women's Australian Open - Monica Seles defeats Anke Huber *Men's Australian Open - Boris Becker defeats Michael Chang *Men's Wimbledon - Richard Krajicek defeats MaliVai Washington *Men's US Open - Pete Sampras defeats Michael Chang Golf *The Masters - Nick Faldo defeats Greg Norman *U.S. Amateur Championship - Tiger Woods NBA *The Chicago Bulls became the first NBA team to win 70 games in a season, and finished the season at 72-10. *NBA Finals - Chicago Bulls 4, Seattle Supersonics 2 (MVP: Michael Jordan) **Game 1 - Bulls 107, Sonics 90 **Game 2 - Bulls 92, Sonics 88 **Game 3 - Bulls 108, Sonics 86 **Game 4 - Sonics 107, Bulls 86 **Game 5 - Sonics 89, Bulls 78 **Game 6 - Bulls 87, Sonics 75 Interviewees *Phil Taylor - S.I. Senior Writer *Phil Jackson - Bulls *Gary Payton - Supersonics *Steve Kerr - Bulls *Luc Longley - Bulls *George Karl - Supersonics Summer Olympics *Muhammad Ali lit the torch *American Kerri Strug overcame ankle injury to win the All-Around Gymnastics Gold Medal for her team. *Carl Lewis retained the gold medal in the long jump *Michael Johnson broke two world records in track and field *A bomb exploded in Centennial Olympic Park Interviewees *Richard O'Brien - S.I. Senior Editor *Michael Farber - S.I. Senior Writer *Sandy Bailey - S.I. Senior Editor *Phil Taylor - S.I. Senior Writer *Steve Rushin - S.I. Senior Writer *Jack McCallum - S.I. Senior Writer Major League Baseball *World Series - New York Yankees 4, Atlanta Braves 2 **Game 1 - Braves 12, Yankees 1 **Game 2 - Braves 4, Yankees 0 **Game 3 - Yankees 5, Braves 2 **Game 4 - Yankees 8, Braves 6 (10 innings) **Game 5 - Yankees 1, Braves 0 **Game 6 - Yankees 3, Braves 2 Interviewees *Tom Verducci - S.I. Senior Writer *Joe Torre - Yankees *Ron Gant - Cardinals *John Smoltz - Braves *Andy Pettitte - Yankees Goodbyes *Kirby Puckett *Cam Neely *Tommy Larsorda *Brett Butler's comeback after recovering from cancer Interviewees *Richard O'Brien - S.I. Senior Editor *Steve Rushin - S.I. Senior Writer *Phil Taylor - S.I. Senior Writer *Michael Farber - S.I. Senior Writer *Jack McCallum - S.I. Senior Writer Moments and Champions *Paul Molitor gets 3,000th hit *John Stockton sets record for steals *Oscar De La Hoya stops Julio César Chávez *Laura Davies wins LPGA Championship *Steffi Graff wins her 5th U.S. Open *Grindstone wins Kentucky Derby *UCONN forces OT in NCAA Semifinal *Rudy Galindo wins Nationals *Roy Jones Jr. defends his crown *Eddie Murray hits 500th home run *Magic Johnson Returns *Closing of the Montreal Forum Category:Documentaries